haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
ru:События Events are temporary activities players can participate in to get bonuses, boosts or rewards. The event board serves as a notification board for events. Events are unlocked at experience level 9. ---- 'Frequency' Events currently occur every day, starting on Monday at 8am UTC. While some events happen to celebrate a particular holiday, others can happen at any time, in no particular order. ---- 'Appearance' The event board's appearance changes according to the event that is active in the game. If no event is active, the blank event board (pictured) will be displayed. ---- 'Bonus and boost events' Bonus events are events where players can get extra items such as coins, experience points, reputation points, supplies, vouchers, boosters or puzzle pieces when filling orders. Boost events make crops or machines faster. Bonus events usually last for 24 hours. ---- 'Crops bonuses and boosts' *Bonus: all or 3 random crops yield one extra crop. *Boost: all or 3 random crops grow faster. Crops Bonus.png Crops Boost Random.png Crops Boost All.png ---- 'Production boosts' *Farm: all or 3 random production buildings are faster. *Fishing Lake: all or 2 production buildings are faster (Lure Workbench and Lobster Pool, or Net Maker and Duck Salon). Machine Boost Random.png Machine Boost All.png Fishing Boost Lures.png Fishing Boost Nets.png Fishing Boost All.png ---- 'Riverboat bonuses' *Usual rewards are doubled or every boat gives an extra reward -- up to a maximum of five (boosters, expansion permits, expansion supplies, puzzle pieces, vouchers). Riverboat Bonus XP.png Riverboat Bonus Coins.png Riverboat Bonus Boosters.png Riverboat Bonus Permits.png Riverboat Bonus Puzzles.png Riverboat Bonus Vouchers.png ---- 'Spin the Wheel bonuses' *The Wheel Truck stays all day, is purple and contains a certain reward (expansion permits, expansion or upgrade supplies, puzzle pieces, vouchers). Spin The Wheel Permits.png Spin The Wheel Expansion.png Spin The Wheel Upgrade.png Spin The Wheel Puzzles.png Spin The Wheel Vouchers.png ---- 'Truck bonuses' *Usual rewards are doubled or purple orders give extra rewards (boosters, expansion or upgrade supplies, vouchers). Truck Bonus XP.png Truck Bonus Coins.png Truck Bonus Boosters.png Truck Bonus Expansion.png Truck Bonus Upgrade.png Truck Bonus Vouchers.png ---- 'Visitors bonuses' *Town Visitors: usual rewards are doubled or purple customers give extra rewards (boosters, expansion or upgrade supplies). *Visitors: usual reward is doubled. File:Town Visitors Bonus XP.png File:Town Visitors Bonus Coins.png File:Town Visitors Bonus Rewards.png File:Visitors Bonus.png ---- 'Yard Sale' Players can sell certain decorations to visitors. Yard_Sale_Event.png ---- 'Global events' Global events are events where players from all around the world can win a global reward by reaching the community's common goal. Players can also win personal rewards such as diamonds, boosterss, supplies, and vouchers by reaching the five goals given to them. Global events last for a few days. There are three types of events: filling orders (boat, town or truck), catching fish, or helping other players. Global Fishing Event.png Global Help Event.png Global Riverboat Event.png Global Riverboat Diamonds Event.png Global Town Event.png Global Town Diamonds Event.png Global Truck Event.png Global Truck Diamonds Event.png ---- 'Seasonal events' Seasonal events are global events which take place on special occasions. Players usually win a special decoration if they reach the community's goal, along with usual rewards or seasonal decorations when they reach their personal goals. Seasonal events usually last for 5 days. See Decorations/Events for latest rewards. ---- 'Strategy tips' *To prepare for double coins events, fill up your storage with 15 of each crop and 10 of each product. *Prepare for Lure Fishing Season by stockpiling colored lures in your Tackle Box. *Avoid using Gold Lures during a Lure Fishing Season event as each of the 6 specialty fish can be caught with another type of lure. Save the rare Gold Lures to catch the Speckled Dace, Golden Trout, and Goldfish. ---- 'Did you know?' *The event ad, which appears when you log into the game and a new event has started, can be flicked away (just like the raven). *Before the December 2014 update there used to be contribution events in which you had to contribute a certain number of items in order to reach the global goals but Hay Day removed them saying that a lot of players especially low level can not contribute much which affects the score of other players. *Before the Summer Update 2017 only one event used to last for 4 days from Friday to Tuesday till 4pm (PST). ---- 'See also' ---- Category:Farm Buildings Category:Events